Fangs and Scythes
by Soul Eater Kishin
Summary: Soul is a biker who runs a flower shop with secret origins. Maka's a veteran monster hunter hot on the trails of a murderous creature. Funny how life works sometimes isn't it.


Full Desc: Soul is a biker guy that runs a flower shop and plays the piano. Who may or may not have mythical origins? Maka's a veteran monster hunter hot on a murderous creatures trail. Life is funny that way isn't it?

* * *

Soul's Pov

* * *

I hummed as I watered the various plants in the shops according to their regular schedule. It's the first of the month so I have to remember to water the succulents. I tapped my foot to the music as they began playing a smooth piano solo. I should learn how to play this song. Could be fun and it has a nice beat. Probably could teach myself in a week or two. "Shit!" I cursed raising the watering can to stop the flow. "Fuck." Water dripped from an Alo Vera plant as the pot was over filled with water. I quickly put the watering can down and grabbed a wrag from my apron trying to soak up some of the water.

The wrag quickly became a muddied brown color. "This is totally not cool." I groaned praying to the great almighty reaper that my plant does not join his ranks. I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly took off my headphone and turned to face her.

"I need Wolfsbane, Lavender, sage an-" She was staring at a list in her hand as she listed off things before she looked up at me and her eyes widened. It's a common reaction I get from people. . . Some find my red eyes and fangs concerning. So I shrugged it off she shook her head and laughed to herself. "Sorry from the white hair I expected someone older, but you can't be much older then I am."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. That's not usually what peoples reactions are over. "It will be easier if you just give me the the list, please. Then I can see what we have and don't have." I said with a smile. She stared at me for a moment before putting the note in my hand. I looked it over making a mental note of what we have and don't have before handing it back. "Give me a sec some of the stuffs in the back." I told her before walking towards the door inside because when you have a greenhouse the back is really just inside a regular building. I grabbed some dried plants and headed back to the main area putting them on the counter. "We don't have any Mandrake so you'll have to get it somewhere else I'm afraid." I gave the pigtailed girl a smile.

"R-right. Thank you." She said brushing some of her hair behind her ear. She slowly opened a money pouch. "How much do I owe you?" She said looking up at me with big unnaturally green eyes. Blinking slowly. I felt my heart skip is she flirting with me?

"Uh. Right right, you owe me 15 dollar and 52 cents. Would you like a bag?" I asked pushing my feelings to the side. It's probably just my imagination.

"Yes, please." She said with a slight smile. I bent over to grab a bag from under the counter when she spoke again. "So what are you?" I banged my head against the counter groaning slightly as I stood up again.

"Fuck that hurt... Sorry, I shouldn't curse around customers that's not cool of me." I said rubbing the sore spot of my head. For a moment before beginning to bag up her items.

"It's fine, I've heard plenty of curse words more than most actually."

"And to answer your question I'm Solomon, but people usually just call me Soul for short," I told her assuming I had just heard her wrong. "You are?"

"Maka, Maka Albarn. I'm actually new in the area. Know any good places to stay for the night?" She handed me the money and I quickly counted them before putting them in the register.

"There is a decent Motel near the academy building. Are you staying long?" I asked curiously handing her the bag. She took it gently.

"Not sure yet... We will see." She began walking out of the greenhouse before looking back at me. "I do hope to see you again while I'm here Mr. Soul." She smirked at me and I could feel warmth in my cheeks as they turned red.

* * *

Maka pov

* * *

I looked back at the monstrous looking man. His red eyes far from natural... "I do hope to see you again while I'm here Mr. Soul," I told him. Yes, I will see you again with my blade pressed to your throat.

He's not even trying to hide that he's a monster... What kind is the question? Vampire maybe? No, he has too many fangs and if he was a lycan the greenhouse would drive him crazy. To many smells for a wolf nose. Kitsune could be a convincing candidate, but they are usually better at hiding themselves.

Sharp teeth, red eyes, white hair. Maybe he's a yeti. I chuckled to myself jokingly, rolling my eyes at my own humorous thought knowing that yetis have been extinct for hundreds of years. My chuckle turned into a sigh. Time to hit the books and the internet to find what that monster is so I can slay him. Should also see if I can have into the local polices record. See the scoop on these recent murders.

* * *

Third person.

* * *

Blood dripped slowly down the woman's body. Her face frozen in a terrified scream, she was alive and screaming only a moment before now a bloody mess being dragged away by hands with long sharp claws. Leaving a trail of blood on the bricks below her as she is dragged into darkness, with the sounds of crunching on bones and the narls of sharpened teeth.


End file.
